


Beautifully Cursed

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed sex, Established Cas/Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel had always been your mate. Even when the chaos known as the Winchesters happened Castiel wasn’t the only one to fall, you fell with him. Across the years, you had gotten just as close to the Winchester brothers as your mate had, to the point where you both wanted more than just friendship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The nest idea comes from another fic called “Nest Sweet Nest” where angels often form polyamorous groups called nests where “multiple angles fall in love with one angel or one angel falls in love with many or a million other combinations”

Castiel had always been your mate. Even when the chaos known as the Winchesters happened Castiel wasn’t the only one to fall, you fell with him. Across the years, you had gotten just as close to the Winchester brothers as your mate had, to the point where you both wanted more than just friendship.

“Humans are weird,” You muttered curled up against Castiel’s chest. You liked that your vessel was so much smaller than his and he could pull you close to him. Especially when you had the day to just stay in your shared bedroom of the bunker even though neither of you slept, it was nice to have somewhere to rest.

“Why? Because they don’t nest?” He asked. You nodded and tilted your head up to look him.

“We’ve talked about bringing them in but we’ve never actually done it,” You said. Castiel’s fingers traced idle patterns on your back lost in thought.

“If we did talk about it, explain nests,” Castiel said, “what if they don’t want it?” You pushed your face into his chest; you didn’t want to think about the possibility.

“Besides,” Castiel’s voice changed, his tone changing to the teasing he generally reserved only for you, “You only want them physically,” You pulled away from him and smacked him playfully.

“As if you don’t want Dean physically!” You defended yourself, your accusation making Castiel blush. “I know you want to ride that cock of his,” Castiel clapped a hand over your mouth.

“Hush,” He said his cheeks turned pink. You pulled his hand away.

“And I know you want to suck off Sam,” He blushed even deeper and you climbed into his lap, your knees on either side of his waist. “This could be good, Castiel, for all of us. I feel like if we just talk to them,” You ran your fingers through his hair. He leaned up and kissed you gently. He stiffened under you and he shifted you off of him quickly.

“Did you hear that?” He asked pulling his trench coat on. You shook your head. “The brothers prayed, they need help. That witch cursed Sam and Dean lost his hex bag,” He leaned down and kissed you again before flying to their aid. It was strange, normally the boys prayed to you both, but you couldn’t think of why they would call for only Castiel

Hours passed and you hadn’t heard anything from Castiel or the brothers. The longer time went by, the more nervous you got. You made your way to the library and paced the length of the room. Finally, Castiel appeared and brought the boys back with him. As soon as you saw them, something was off, something was very wrong.

“Castiel,” You backed away from them slowly but they followed you.

“We were hit, all three of us. We managed to kill the witch, but she did manage to turn us demons for the rest of the day,” It felt like the breath had been knocked out of you. “And we had a long talk about exactly what you wanted,” Castiel continued. A shiver ran through your body as the implications set in. Sam moved behind you trapping you between the three of them. Castiel stepped closer to you. He hooked a finger under you chin and tilted your head up.

“You want this so bad, even more than you admitted to me earlier,” You should’ve been scared, you were scared actually. As powerful as you were, you weren’t sure if you could handle all three of them as demons. Especially one of them being your mate who knows your every weakness. Even if you wanted to fight, you didn’t stand a chance. Sam’s arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against his chest. As selfish as it was, you did want them - all of them at the same time. In fact, you wanted to hate yourself, but you just couldn’t.

“Say that you want this,” Castiel muttered darkly. “I want to hear you say it,”

“I want this,” the words tumbled out of your mouth instantly before you could stop yourself or even think. Castiel’s lips crashed down to yours harshly biting down. It was so different from his normal gentleness. Sam’s fingers dug into your hips reminding you he was there. You shifted slightly uncomfortable at the hard grip he had on you. His hands came up and pulled your stolen button up shirt open buttons flying everywhere.

‘Damn, Cas. That’s what you’ve been hiding? So fucking selfish, man,” Dean said, lust heavy in his voice. “And the good thing about you being an angel? We can’t break you, sweetheart,” Sam pushed you into Dean’s arms. His hands wrapped around your upper arms.

“The real question is can we make it to a bedroom or should we just bend you over the table right here,” Dean said. Sam came up behind you and unhooked your bra letting it fall to the floor. His hands came up and kneaded your breasts roughly making you moan slightly. Castiel was always gentle with you, but you had always craved more.

“Definitely table,” Dean said hoisting you up and practically throwing you on one of the library tables. He pulled your legs so you were sitting on the edge and Sam came over and pushed your shoulders down so you were lying back flat, your legs hanging over the edge. Dean pulled at your jeans until you were completely bare and open to them.

“Such a pretty little angel, aren’t you,” Sam muttered running his hands down your body from your chest and down your stomach. You tried to push yourself up on your shoulders but were pushed back down by Sam. Turning your head to look at him, he had pushed his own jeans and boxers down, his cock just inches from your lip.

“Open up, angel,” You lips separated instantly allowing him to push is cock into your mouth.

“Shit,” Sam groaned as he pushed further in until he hit the back of your throat. Gagging slightly, he pushed even further until your nose was pushed against his pelvis and you had taken every inch of him. His hands tangled in his hair and he started fucking your face. You gave complete control over to him while Dean pushed your knees apart and knelt between them. It took Castiel holding you down to keep you from jumping when Dean’s mouth attacked your center. Dean’s hands came up to your thighs gripping you tight and holding you still. His tongue pushed deep into you sweeping and swirling around. Castiel’s strong hands held your hips down leaving you to writhe under Dean.

“This is exactly what you wanted,” Castiel said. “Everything you wanted and more and you’re being so good for us, because that’s what you are, just a good little whore for us,” You whimpered slightly at his words, your sounds muffled by Sam’s cock still thrusting in and out of your mouth. You felt Dean get closer to pulling your first orgasm of the night. Sam pulled out of your mouth as you shook, your climax rolling though you leaving you gasping for breath. You pushed yourself back up on your elbows to look down at Dean who was pulling his clothes off.

“That was just a warm-up, sweetheart,” He said when he noticed you watching. He pulled his shirt over his head and made quick work of his jeans and the rest of his clothes while Castiel and Sam did the same until they were all naked.

“What to do now,” Dean muttered. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. He leaned in close, his face hovering above yours. “I think we should start by fucking you until you can’t think straight,” His lips crushed yours in a heated kiss and he pushed his cock deep into you making you moan loudly into his open mouth. He didn’t give you any time to adjust to him before he started fucking you hard enough to move the table slightly with every thrust filling you to the brim. You squirmed underneath him, whether it was to get away from him or closer, you weren’t sure. He pulled his lips off of yours and moved down to your neck sucking and biting leaving his mark.

“Dean,” You whimpered, it wasn’t his size that threw you, but the intensity and ferocity of him.

  
“You’re going to come for me, angel,” he growled shifting slightly to hit even deeper. “You’re going to come now,” and on his command, you broke under him coming hard. Your mouth pressed against his shoulder muffed your scream as he continued to fuck you though your climax until he finally came and emptied himself into you. Breathing heavily, he pulled away smiling as he watched his cum drip out of you slowly. Sam pushed his brother out of the way.

“My turn,” he pulled you so you were sitting up and slid into you quickly. He pulled you up into his lap and spun around leaning against the table. He lifted you effortlessly bouncing you on his cock. He was thicker and longer than Dean and filled you up even more than Dean did if that was possible.

“Fuck, you feel good, angel,” he muttered moving you up and down his cock. Your arms wrapped around his neck trying to keep yourself somewhat steady as he picked up speed. His arms wrapped around your back pulling you even closer to him.

“Sam,” You whimpered, you were already sensitive from Dean making you come twice. It wouldn’t be long until you came again.

“You going to come for me, little angel? You’re going to come all over my cock,” Sam grunted in your ear, just loud enough for you to hear. Desperately, you nodded. “Then do it,” He slammed you down one last time and you came apart on him. You came together, Sam coming hard in you while you clung to him, limbs shaking slightly. When you finally regained some control, Castiel pulled you away from him and set you down on your feet.

“Let’s show them how well your mate knows you,” He said running the back of his fingers down your cheek gently. He turned you around quickly and pushed you against the table bending you over at the waist. Your hands came up to grip the other edge of the table. Castiel pushed into you quickly and stayed there completely still. You groaned pushed against him needing more, but he didn’t give it to you. His hands slid up your back before settling on your waist.

“Beg for me,” He commanded.

“Please, Castiel, please fuck me, I need you,” the words fell from your lips instantly and the moment you spoke he moved. You shuddered at his long smooth strokes stretching you. It wasn’t fast, he wasn’t rough, but he knew exactly how to play your body like an instrument, his hands knowing every sensitive spot you had. Castiel could take you apart every time and put you back together again. “We’re going to own you completely,” Castiel said, “You will be ours from now on. Our little whore to use whenever we want, whatever we want to do to you, and you can’t do a thing,” You shuddered from his words. A sliver of fear sank into you. He won’t actually hurt me you tried to tell yourself, but you couldn’t even convince yourself. Castiel pushed you down again when you tried to sit up.

“One more time,” he muttered down to you. “You’re going to come for us one more time,” You whimpered and shook your head.

“Castiel, I can’t,” one of his hands twisted in your hair and pulled sharply.

“You can and you will,” he growled before releasing you. His fingers expertly found your clit rubbing it gently. With a loud cry you came yet again, thanking that the table was there to hold you. Cas stepped away from you and you managed to pull up from the table and look at your boys. It was like a fog had lifted as they regained their senses. Slightly sore, you managed to grab your ruined shirt and pull it over your shoulders covering you just enough to cover you a bit. Slowly, the spell lifted from them. Realization dawned over the boys as memories of what they did flooded back. They tried to pull their clothes back on, struggling to get redressed as fast as they could.

“I’m going to take a shower,” You said quietly before slipping away.

“I think we fucked up, guys,” Sam said lowering himself in one of the chairs, his jeans still undone and his t-shirt pulled on backward.

“Son of a bitch.” 

Once you made it to the shower, the hot spray washed the evidence away. You leaned against the cold tile letting the memories sink in. Your hands wandered down your body mimicking where the boys had touched you. It was hard, rough, and after having them all, there was nothing you wanted more than to keep them.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys avoided you for three days. Even Castiel couldn’t bear to look at you until you finally had enough of their tiptoeing around and ducking out of rooms whenever you came in. You had settled things with Castiel first. 

 

_ You shoved Castiel into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. It wasn’t often that you really let your strength show but enough was enough. Castiel fell back on the bed and you clambered on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. The two of you spoke without words, him slowly accepting you weren’t upset. Castiel shifted slightly and you let him up. He sat up and pulled you into his arms.  _

 

_ “I thought we had hurt you,” He murmured, his face pressed against your hair.  _

 

_ “I’m fine, Castiel, I wanted it to happen, you know that,” he pulled you even closer.  _

 

_ “But not like that,” You shifted so you were straddling his lap, your legs on either side of his waist.  _

 

_ “I honestly don’t care how,’ you reached up and cupped his face with your hands, your thumbs rubbing circles on his cheeks. “But it happened and that door is open now and we can either walk through it or watch it slam shut. Either way, we need to do something.”  _

 

Two days later, and nothing had really changed until you and Castiel forced the brothers to the bedroom, you had grabbed Sam and pulled him despite his protests and Castiel had handled Dean. Castiel leaned against the bedroom door effectively trapping them in with you. Sam and Dean sat down on the bed and you claimed the desk chair pulling it in front of them. Dean started to talk first, but you cut him off quickly. 

 

“I’m not mad, Dean,” you said. “I’m not upset, I’m not hurt. And before you even start anything - one, it wasn’t your fault. Neither of your faults, if you want someone to blame, blame the witch. And I’m not even blaming her, I might even be thanking her. Because, two, I wanted it. You said it yourself.” Slowly the stress and anxiety drain from the boys. You turned and glanced at Castiel who nodded slightly. 

 

“We’ve actually been wanting something like this for a while,” you sat forward and leaned your elbows on your knees. 

 

“In Heaven, angels often form little family groups called nests. Usually the implications are romantic but not necessarily. But we,” you said gesturing to Castiel behind you, “love you both and we want to make a nest with you. What happened, it was a blessing in disguise. Did we plan for it to happen this way? No, but we do want this,” you fell silent and waited for the reaction. They both soaked in the information for a few seconds before Dean finally spoke. 

 

“How would this work?” He asked and Castiel shrugged behind you. He stepped forward, a hand resting on your shoulder. 

 

“Not unlike us now, just with less clothing,” You reached up and smacked him lightly. The boys looked surprised, they weren’t used to the same Castiel you knew. The sarcastic asshole as you affectionately dubbed that version of him.  

 

“One thing,” Sam piped up, “I don’t want anything to do with my brother’s dick,” Dean nodded enthusiastically making you smile at them both. 

 

“That’s the good thing about nests, you don’t have to be romantically involved with someone if you don’t want to. It can be whatever works for the individuals. Castiel and I love you both and we hope you can love us too, while keeping your relationship as brothers,” Castiel’s grip tightened on your shoulder while the brothers figured out what they wanted to do. They shared a look and nodded. 

 

“We’re in,” They said together making you grin. You wanted to launch yourself at them but Castiel held you back. Dean beat you to it and pulled you from the chair and into his lap. Your arms instantly wrapped around his neck and his lips crashed down on yours. His hands slid up your sides pushing your shirt up. You seperated for a second so he could pull your shirt off giving you a second to tug his over his head. You were almost vibrating with excitement while his hands explored your body. Dean flipped you over so you were on your back and his fingers fumbled slightly with the button. A snap of your fingers and both of your clothes were gone. Dean let out a groan and ducked down to kiss along your neck and leaving light pink marks. Breathing heavily, you looked over to Sam and Castiel who were moving much slower than you and Dean, clothes slowly falling on the floor and stealing quick kisses. Your attention was drawn back to Dean when his hands came down and pushed your legs apart. He kissed his way down your body until he was settled between your legs. 

 

“Didn’t give you the attention you deserve last time,” he murmured up to you, his eyes sparkling. Your hands flew to his hair and you gasped as his tongue plunged into you. Your head fell back against the bed and you couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as he used his mouth to explore you. The bed dipped next to you as Castiel and Sam joined you, both of them finally bare. 

 

“Move to her,” Castiel muttered just loud enough for you to hear. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sam’s hands were on you. Hands were everywhere, Dean kept your legs still, his fingers digging into your thighs and Sam gently took your breasts  in his hands kneading and pinching your nipples drawing squeaks and moans from you.

 

“More,” you moaned. Dean complied and pushed a thick finger into you before adding another prepping and stretching you. Sam leaned down, his lips finding yours and your fingers tangled into his long hair. You gasped as you felt the familiar feeling of Castiel’s grace reaching out and caressing you. Sam was trembling above you, Castiel was  reaching out to him too. Dean moaned giving you the idea that Castiel was teasing all of you. Dean’s fingers pumped in and out of you while Castiel’s grace moved to your clit making you writhe under their combined touches. 

 

“Please,” you whimpered getting desperate, the pressure growing more intense. 

 

“Come for us,” Sam whispered in your ear. Your fingers dug into his shoulders and you fell completely apart under them. Breathing heavy, you came back down, the boys waited for you to recover and tell them what you wanted. 

 

“I need both of you,” you finally managed to get out. “Together,” you added. Dean pulled you up and into his lap kissing you intensely. His hard cock pressed against you and you squirmed anxious to have him in you. He chuckled slightly and lifted you just enough to slip his cock into you. Both of you groaned as you sunk down on him, your head falling to his shoulder. Dean’s arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer to him. Slowly and carefully, Sam prepped you to take him, Castiel rubbed a hand across your back and muttered Enochian in your ear. He reminded you how much you wanted this, how much you both wanted this. His grace enveloped you all bringing you together.

 

It was everything and more than what you imagined. As soon as Sam was satisfied he slowly and carefully pushed into you. As soon as he was fully seated in you, both of them together with Castiel’s grace, your family, your nest was complete. Sam and Dean started moving in you, their paces slow, steady, and hitting you deep with every thrust. You didn’t know who was where between their hands and Castiel’s with his grace, everything was overwhelming in the most perfect way. Everyone was everywhere and you were lost in the ecstasy. Your own moans were mixed with the grunts and groans coming from Sam and Dean as the three of you came closer and closer to climax. You’d find bruises across your body the next day from the hard grip the boys had on you, that grip only tightened as the three of you came together. The three of you clung to each other as you rode out your orgasams, both of them emptying themselves into you and filling you with their cum. They were both breathing heavy as they pulled away. All three of you fell back on the bed, Castiel lying down behind Dean. Sam’s arms wrapped around your waist and your fingers entwined with Dean’s while Castiel’s arms wrapped around Dean. 

 

“We still haven’t taken care of Cas,” Dean muttered exhaustion creeping into his voice. Castiel chuckled slightly behind him. 

 

“We have plenty of time for that,” you smiled at Castiel, both of you basking in the glow of your new nest. 

 

**Heaven**

 

“This is unacceptable,” he muttered reading over the paper reporting the new relationship involving  Y/N, Castiel, and the Winchester brothers. He sighed and turned towards the angel assigned to him. 

 

“Summon Castiel, make sure he comes alone. Y/N is not to be here, she’s a wild card, less easily controlled. We have to regain control over the situation. These four are stronger together than they are apart. They could destroy everything we’ve worked so hard to build.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to stop at two... It didn't.

Castiel was missing when you woke. It took a lot to for you to need sleep, but occasionally you’d push yourself too far or exert yourself too much making you need rest. Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you found yourself alone with Dean in the bed. It wasn’t uncommon for Sam to rise early and run, but you had expected Castiel to stay even if he didn’t need to sleep. Dean felt you shifting and pulled you closer to his chest. Still concerned, you reached out with your grace searching for your mate. Generally, you could always feel some part of him, you had been a part of each other for so long. But now you couldn’t feel him at all. Carefully, you untangled yourself from Dean and climbed out of the bed. Slipping Sam’s t-shirt over your head you searched for Castiel. The Bunker was cold and uncomfortable, so different from its normal feeling of home. A sick feeling settled in your stomach as you realized it wasn’t the Bunker, it was the lack of Castiel. You couldn’t feel him at all, a feeling you hadn’t had since you had mated eons ago. Panic filled you first. It had been so long since you had felt completely alone. Absentmindedly you pulled a blanket off the back of the couch in the library and wrapped it around your shoulders. Footsteps fell behind you and Sam came up fresh out of the shower. 

 

“Morning, just about to start breakfast… what’s wrong?” He stepped closer to you as he noticed your distress. 

 

“I don’t know where Castiel is,” You explained and Sam just shrugged. 

 

“Okay, maybe he just had to go somewhere, you know Cas. He disappears sometimes,” You just shook your head. 

 

“No, he would tell me. Even when he just disappears, he tells me. And I can’t feel him. Our graces have been intertwined for centuries. I should be able to sense him no matter where he is and I can’t and I’m scared, Sam,” The massive man pulled you into his arms and held you close. You felt yourself start to tremble as fear overtook you. Sam gently stroked the back of your head trying to calm you down. Eventually, you managed to get control of yourself. 

 

“We’ll find him,” Sam muttered and you nodded pulling away. 

 

“I know,” You said. He smiled and took your hand leading you to the kitchen. You sat on the table mindlessly playing with a coffee mug while Sam cooked. The smell of food pulled Dean out of bed. He plucked the coffee mug out of your hand and filled it up. He was about to crack a joke when he finally noticed the look on your face. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He set the cup down next to you and stood between your legs, his hands resting on your thighs. 

 

“Cas is missing,” Sam answered for you. “Like really missing not just we don’t know where he went,” A shiver ran through you. It felt cold and empty, like a piece of you was just gone. Dean wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer. You rested your head on his shoulder and relaxed into him. 

 

“He’ll be okay, we’ll find him,” 

 

**Heaven**

 

It hadn’t been particularly hard. They had controlled him once, taking back that control was almost too easy. Not to say Castiel didn’t fight tooth and nail not to get strapped down to the seat. It took four angels just to hold him down and twice the normal amount of straps to keep him subdued. They had left him alone as soon they had him secured. Alone in what looked like an office, with a desk and chair sitting across from him. He had been taken from the Bunker in the middle of the night, Sam, Dean, and Y/N, still asleep. How they even got into the Bunker, Cas didn’t know. The door opened behind him and he tried to turn and look but the bindings were too tight. 

 

“Here we are again, Castiel,” the angel said walking around him and leaning against the desk. 

 

“Sariel,” Cas said. “Remembering your lessons from Naomi?” Sariel shrugged. 

 

“She was a good teacher, but I have a more… what’s the word I’m looking for? A more refined technique,” he circled around the desk and pulled something out of the drawer, an eerily familiar metal headband. 

 

“No,” Cas grunted pulling at the restraints. 

 

“Yes,” Sariel smiled cruelly. “You’ve been conditioned once. Another time, a bit more intense this go around, will make you even more docile. And there’s nothing you can do about it. Y/N can’t hear you, she can’t find you, she can’t save you or herself - no matter how hard she tries Give me long enough, and you will be the end of both your mate and your little pet humans.” He took his time walking back around to Cas and fixing the metal band around his head. 

 

“Now, let’s get started, shall we? We could be here a while,” 

 

**Bunker**

 

Two days. It had been two days since Castiel had disappeared. You had spent half of that time worried out of your mind and the other half determined to find him. By the end of the second day of silence, you decided something or someone was holding Castiel. Every spell failed, every prayer unanswered. By the end of the second day, Sam and Dean were just as concerned as you were. They had pulled you to bed after almost two solid days of being glued to ancient books. They were strong for you holding you close, their heavy breathing comforting you as they slept. Whatever was happening it wasn’t good, but you didn’t have to do it alone.  

 

They found you back at in the library early the next morning still flipping page after page. 

 

“I don’t know what else we can do, sweetheart,” Dean said sitting down in the chair next to you. He pulled you out of your chair and into his lap, his arms wrapping around you. 

 

“We’re going to find him,” He muttered his lips pressed against your hair. It was harder for you than for them. True they were close to Castiel, but they didn’t have the same connection you did. You were used to being away from Castiel, you could spend days even weeks at a time away from each other physically, but you hadn’t felt him completely gone. It was unsettling. All three of you jumped at a loud bang from the door. Sam and Dean moved quickly, pushing you behind them. 

 

“Castiel,” you breathed, you tried to push past them but Sam held you back. 

 

“Something’s wrong,” He muttered and as you looked closer, he was right. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but something was off about him and you still couldn’t feel him. Dean hesitantly stepped forward. 

 

“Cas? Buddy? Where’ve you been? We’ve been worried,” Castiel smiled, but it was wrong. It was dark, like he knew how to hurt all of you and he planned to do exactly that. 

 

“Hello Dean. I had business in Heaven,” He said. 

 

“Why wasn’t I called too?” You asked peeking around Sam. Castiel looked at you, his head tilted slightly to the side. 

 

“You are not needed,” He said simply. His demeanor changed and his blade slipped effortlessly out of his sleeve. Everyone moved quickly, Sam shoved your further away making you stumble back. Dean tried to wrestle the blade away from Castiel, but a well placed elbow put Dean on the ground. Castiel’s attention was entirely on you, but Sam was having none of it. His large frame hid you from Castiel’s line of sight but it wasn’t enough. Castiel threw Sam across the room and pinned him against the wall without a second thought leaving just you and him. You had never been afraid of your mate. Even though you knew he was stronger than you, he had never scared you, but this wasn’t your Castiel. He spun the blade between his fingers and stalked towards you. 

 

“My orders are to subdue you. You’re deviant, and that’s not acceptable,” You backed away from him until your back was against the wall. 

 

“Castiel, don’t do this, please. This isn’t you,” You pleaded. His arm came up and pressed against your throat cutting off any speech. Desperately, you tried to pull at his arm but he didn’t relent. His blade pressed cool and sharp under you chin, one twist of his wrist and it would be over. 

 

“Please,” you managed to whimper. A flash of recognition surged through his eyes and he released you. You fell to the floor gasping for breath. Castiel stumbled back and fell to the floor. 

 

“Y/N, run!” Castiel ordered, but you ignored him. You crawled over to him and cupped his face gently. 

 

“What’s going on?” You breathed. His hand came up and held the back of your head tenderly. 

 

“Reconditioning,” He answered. That word could scare you more than anything. 

 

“Sariel took over for Naomi and they’re trying to break the four of us apart. We’re stronger together than we are apart,” He groaned and doubled over. 

 

“You need to run!” He groaned, “They’re coming and they won’t stop,” He pushed you back away from him, but you weren’t quick enough. Angels filled the room, they had followed Castiel back to the Bunker, opening the floodgates for all of Heaven. 

 

“How good to see you again, Y/N,” a familiar voice spoke behind you. 

 

“Sariel,” A strong arm wrapped around you holding you still. Sariel walked around twirling his blade. 

 

“Why do you want me dead?” You demanded wanting answers. Castiel struggled to his feet only to be knocked back down and held there. 

 

“Dead? Not necessarily,” Sariel answered. “We do, however, need you back under control and we can’t use our conventional methods. But we can be creative,” It felt like a stone had settled in the pit of your stomach. You had heard the rumors of Sariel’s more “creative” techniques. The world shifted around you and you were back in Heaven, your former home that you hadn’t seen in so long. You were in an area you had never been before. The cold, dark, and dreary stone walls were completely unfamiliar to you

 

“Recognize this place?” Sariel asked behind you and you shook your head. 

 

“This is the jail,” He said slightly amused and he unceremoniously pushed you into the cell, the door slamming shut behind you. 

  
“We’re going to leave you here, and eventually, we will break your spirit. We’re going to put out that fire you have in you, the spark. That, I can guarantee.” 


End file.
